Talk:Barney's Fun
Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1993-1994 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Grown-Ups for a Day!", "Red, Blue and Circles Too!", "A Very Special Delivery!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "I Can Do That!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in the 1996 Season 3 home video of the same name. *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "A Very Special Delivery!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "My Favorite Things". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 1996 Season 3 home videos of the same name. *The end credits music is the same from the 1996 Season 3 home videos of the same name. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to the life, was is the sound clip is taken from the 1996 Season 3 home videos of the same name. *When the kids say "The Barney Bag!", the making the somthing, was is the sound clip is taken from the 1996 Season 3 home videos of same name, ptich down to -7. *The same Games Muching used in this home video was also seen in the 1996 Season 3 home videos of same name. *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in the 1996 Season 3 home videos of the same name. *Jason wears the same clothes in the 1996 Season 3 home videos of the same name. and a short hair. *Donny wears the same that's Jesse's clothes in the 1996 Season 3 home videos of the same name. and a short hair. *Kami wears the same hairstyle in "You Can Count On Me (episodes)" and that's Kristen's clothes in the 1996 Season 3 home videos of the same name. and a pony-tall. *Min wears the same clothes in "Let's Show Respect!". and the 1996 Season 3 home videos of the same name. and a pony-tall. *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used. VideosEdit Barney's Fun & Games (1995) - Home Video Trailer (e13457)(01:00) 22 viewsAdded by Lazarus ramosCategories:*Barney Season 2 *1993 episodes *2007 episodes *2008 episodes *2009 episodes *Add category Read more * Custom Barney & Friends Episode Video is a Barney & Friends Video released that's series... Custom Barney & Friends Episode Video (SuperMalechi's version) * Custom Barney & Friends Episodes is a Barney & Friends Episode orignaliy aired on 1992-2013... Custom Barney Episodes and Videos (his version) * Contentsshow Season 1 The Queen of Make-Believe! (April 6, 1992) My Family Just Right For Me... SuperMalechi's Custom Barney & Friends Episodes (PBS Kids Sprout) *Showing 3 most recent =6 comments= *'121325' Somebody will not make a Custom Barney Home Video where It will be later be shortened to the Season 8 episode, On Again, Off Again. 'December 30, 2012 by A Wikia contributor 'Reply*'[1]'In Barney home videos from 2003, and Season 8 of Barney & Friends, Barney has his 2003 Season 8 voice, But, not a 2002 Season 7 voice. 'December 30, 2012 by A Wikia contributor 'Reply'.cke_skin_wikia{visibility:hidden;} ''' Loading editor ' Source Visual Bold Italic Add link Photo Video''' **'[2]'In Barney home videos from 2003, and Season 8 of Barney & Friends, Barney has his 1996 Season 3 voice, But, not a 2002-2009 Season 12-13 voice. December 30, 2012 by A Wikia contributor **'[3]'In Barney home videos from 2003, and Season 8 of Barney & Friends, Barney has his 1996 Season 3 voice, But, not a 2008 Season 12 voice. 1 second ago by A Wikia contributor **'[4]'In Barney home videos from 2003, and Season 8 of Barney & Friends, Barney has his 2003 Season 8 voice, But, not a 2008's "Season 12" voice. 1 second ago by A Wikia contributor ''' window.adslots2.push("PREFOOTER_LEFT_BOXAD",null,"AdEngine2");' window.adslots2.push("PREFOOTER_RIGHT_BOXAD",null,"AdEngine2"); 'window.adslots2.push("TOP_RIGHT_BOXAD",null,"AdEngine2");Advertisement | Your ad here='Photos'=''Add a Photo '101photos on this wiki '[5] [6] '''*[7]by BigBarneyFan' '' Posted inBarney Live! In DTE **[8]by Nnadi0469''' '' Posted in Barney & The ZOOMers' Adventures Series **'[9]by BarneyFan502' '' Posted in Barney: The Movie **'[10]by JL the superhuman' '' **'[11]by Myuacc43' '' **'[12]by Myuacc43' '' **'[13]by Myuacc43' '' **'[14]by Myuacc43' '' Posted in Barney's You Can Be Anything... Except That! **'[15]by Myuacc43' '' **'[16]by Myuacc43' '' **'[17]by Myuacc43' '' Posted in We go on Oscar MAyer the musical of wieners and the gretrt **'See all photos' See all photos > ' window.adslots2.push("MIDDLE_RIGHT_BOXAD",null,"AdEngine2");='''Recent Wiki Activity=''' **''' Muffy Misbehaves at GameStop (Thevideotour1's version) '''edited by SuperMalechi 15 minutes ago **''' The Adventures of Barney & Arthur (Thevideotour1's version) '''edited by A Wikia contributor 27 minutes ago **''' Barney's Carnival Fair Adventure! '''edited by A Wikia contributor 41 minutes ago **''' School Friends (SuperMalechi's version) '''edited by SuperMalechi 1 hour ago See more >' window.adslots2.push("LEFT_SKYSCRAPER_2",null,"AdEngine2");' '''window.adslots2.push("LEFT_SKYSCRAPER_3",null,"AdEngine2"); ='Around Wikia's network'= 'Random Wiki ' wgAfterContentAndJS.push(function() { window.OpenXSPC = {}; window.OpenXSPC[ 'fillElem_SPOTLIGHT_FOOTER' ] = function() { var output = window.OA_output || []; ( 14 in output ) && $( '#SPOTLIGHT_FOOTER_1' ).html( output[ 14 ] ); ( 15 in output ) && $( '#SPOTLIGHT_FOOTER_2' ).html( output[ 15 ] ); ( 16 in output ) && $( '#SPOTLIGHT_FOOTER_3' ).html( output[ 16 ] ); }; });*'[18] **'[19]' **'[20]' ='Wikia Inc Navigation'= ' '[ Lifestyle ]*'''About **'Community Central' **'Careers' **'Advertise' **'API' **'Contact Wikia' **'Terms of Use' **'Privacy Policy' **'Content is available under CC-BY-SA.' May 8, 2013 by A Wikia contributorReply *Somebody will not make a Custom Barney Home Video where It will be later be shortened to the Season 8 episode, On Again, Off Again. December 30, 2012 by A Wikia contributorReply *In Barney home videos from 2003, and Season 8 of Barney & Friends, Barney has his 2003 Season 8 voice, But, not a 2002 Season 7 voice. December 30, 2012 by A Wikia contributor edited by Lazarus ramos 3 seconds ago *Barney Sleepytime Songsedited by Myles Breton 7 seconds ago *Saling of Island (Season 5 version)edited by Myles Breton 35 seconds ago *All Kinds of Robots (Season 5 version)edited by Myles Breton 52 seconds ago See more >=Photos= Add a Photo2,106PHOTOS ON THIS WIKI* * * * * * * * * * * *See all photos See all photos > =Around Wikia's network= Random Wiki* * * [ LIFESTYLE ]*About *Community Central *Careers *Advertise *API *Contact Wikia *Terms of Use *Privacy Policy *Content is available under CC-BY-SA.